Beyond The Boundaries
by odellcriss
Summary: 1942. When Blaine has to move from the town he's known all his life to one with new possibilities and boundaries, he will learn, lose and love. Boy In The Striped Pyjamas Klaine AU.
1. Chapter 1

Beyond The Boundaries

Hello there! Long time no see! Ok, so if you follow me on twitter (odellcriss), you may have seen me live tweeting 'The Boy In The Striped Pyjamas', and seen me get a little bit emotional when I somehow managed to attach it to Kurt and Blaine. It inspired me to try and write a fanfiction based on this film, but with Kurt and Blaine in it. I have no idea how this will end up but I hopefully won't give up, lets see, shall we! In regards to my other uncompleted story 'Cover Story', that will be updated soon I hope, I have it all planned out. I'm trying to make this story as historically accurate as I possibly can but if it's not _that great _I'm sorry. Ok, here we go!

Warnings: I don't think there will be anything too triggering, like self harm, but there may be mild references to assault, but nothing too graphic. The main warning is that this story may be a little sad.

Disclaimer: I don't own glee or the boy in the striped pyjamas.

When you're a child, you don't often pick up on what you're learning, experiencing, doing. You go along with things, often taking them at face value. When faced with change, you often find yourself upset, but later may take this change as an opportunity for something new, a new challenge. Challenges often come with boundaries, however. Sometimes you can overcome these boundaries, which can lead you to friendship, love and happiness. But sometimes, however hard you try, you can't overcome these boundaries and you watch your goal, your joy be taken from your grasp, and all you can do is watch, and hope to God that your joy doesn't perish. A childhood is a kaleidoscope of thoughts and events.

November 1942. Myself, Blaine Anderson and my dearest friends Sam, Tina and Marley run through the streets of Berlin playing a joyful game of tag. We dodge not only each other but dark green rigid obstacles in the form of soldiers. They are everywhere! Not the sort of people you should mess with. Our backdrop is many tall buildings, with red flags hanging out of the windows. The flags have this weird looking symbol on them. I have no idea what it is, but it's all over the city, I'm guessing it's important.

"Blaine! Come in now! Your dinner is ready!" I hear my mother call out as our game fizzles out.

"Can Sam, Tina and Marley come too?" I ask.

"Ok then, you might as well all be here when I tell you the news." My mother replied. What news, I wonder? Maybe it's to do with this weird symbol and all the stern and scary soldiers!

"Lasagne! My favourite!" I cheerfully say as I walk into my home, my friends behind me. I take a seat next to my older sister Rachel. We don't have that much in common, at least not anymore. We used to sing together a lot but recently the mood has sunk like a lead balloon, so it doesn't happen as much. My mother takes a seat next to my father, who wears a smart uniform. Rachel told me what he does is extremely important, I'm very proud of him.

"Ok then, now that we're all here." My mother began. "I am sorry to announce that we must leave Berlin."

"But why?" I enquired.

My father responded to my question. "Haven't you noticed how everything has changed here, Blaine? War is upon us, and I'm a part of it. I'm making things safer for you; I'm one of the good guys. I've been stationed in a place called Auschwitz, and I need my family there in support. I hope you can be really grown up Blaine and understand this."

"I'm so sorry Blaine. We leave tomorrow." My mother reluctantly added to the sombre atmosphere. My mother and father quietly and discreetly left the room.

"I'm gonna miss you all so much! Never forget me, promise?" I pleaded to my friends.

"Of course not Blainey Days!" How could we forget you, with your adorable bowties and matching sweater vests?" Tina replied.

"You're a one of a kind." Sam added. Marley nodded in agreement, not being able to speak, she looked really upset. My heart swelled in a bittersweet way in awe of my amazing friends. I started to cry myself and brought everyone together for a group hug.

The next day, I got out of the bed I'd slept in for 10 precious years for the very last time. I sadly descended our staircase, taking one last look at our home.

"Come on Blaine!" My mother demanded.

I followed my family out of the front door and out into our car, far away to new lands and new opportunities.

I quite like how this chapter's turned out, I've surprised myself! I hope you like it, leave me a review if you like. Hopefully a new update should be coming soon.

I'd like to give some shoutouts to twitter users starkidgleegirl, lanadelcriss, klainefabray and sleepyagron, with which I had conversations about this and the film, so go follow them, they're all great people! Follow me as well if you like (odellcriss) I might pop this fic on my tumblr, I'm not too sure. I'm livwholikestv on there. Ok then, I'll hopefully be back for the next update!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

I am so so happy with the great responses the debut chapter of this story has gotten! It makes me so so happy! I hope you like the next instalment.

Disclaimer: I don't own glee or the boy in the striped pyjamas.

When driving to my new home, Germany felt less and less like the Germany I had once known and loved. The trees weren't as green, there were less birds singing songs of joy, the skies went from a beautiful blue to a mournful grey. I really didn't like this new home, at. all, and we haven't even been in the house yet. After what felt like a never ending car journey, we finally pulled up at our new home. The home followed suit with the mournful greys and the lacking of green on the trees. The building that I now have to call home had no character whatsoever. If it was a character in a play, it wouldn't be a happy one at all. The first thing I noticed that was different was the gate. My home in Berlin was a beautiful grand bronze gate, with an intricate design on it and the family crest. This was a standard, grey metal gate, almost like a barbed wire, with two stern and serious soldiers stood there waiting to open it. Something else that alarmed me was a truck that passed us, which I'm pretty sure I'd seen with sheep in before back Berlin. This truck however was filled with people, pale, forlorn looking people, all wearing grubby clothes, that looked like pyjamas! It was all so weird. They looked so sad.

Once we finally got inside our new home, I was a little disappointed to say the least. Like the front of the building, the inside had no character. No captivating paintings on the wall, no soft red carpets on the floor. I just stood there, speechless, but not in the good way.

"Go on children, go pick out your new rooms." My mum instructed, in a friendly manner. I wasn't sure where my dad was at this point, he quickly went off with some soldiers and found himself an office.  
Myself and Rachel headed upstairs to find our new rooms. I picked out the second one I found; Rachel had already selected the first one. Ah well. When I went in my new room, nothing struck me at first. It was a room, at the end of the day, with a bed, a chest of drawers and a chair. One thing my room did have however was a nice window. I used the chair I had and took a look out of said window. I didn't see much at first, just dark green grass and a few horses. I looked further and saw a strange looking establishment. I wasn't really sure what it was, it looked like a farm. There were people working on this 'farm', I think I even saw some children! How amazing! I won't be friendless after all. I must remember to ask someone what this strange place was.

As if she read my mind, our housekeeper, Miss Emma came in with my clothes. Miss Emma was a lovely lady; she had really pretty ginger hair and always wore lovely clothes. She's always been so nice to me, she's like my auntie.  
"Hello there Blaine! Don't mind me; I'm just here to pop your clothes in the wardrobe. How do you like your new room then?" she asked me.

"It's ok I suppose." I replied with a little shrug of my shoulders. I took a short pause. "Emma? What is that building over there? Is it a farm? There are children in there! Do you think I'd be able to play with them?" I continued. Emma stopped organising my clothes and took a look out of the window. She quietly gasped, I'm not sure why though.

"I'm not really sure what that place is Blaine, but we'll have to check with your mum and dad before you go exploring over there, just to be safe. Hang out in the house for a while; maybe see if your sister wants to play with you!" Miss Emma replied to me.

I took Miss Emma's advice, and my chessboard and went to find my older sister, who was doing some drawing.

"Hi Rachel!" I said quite keenly, but I was a little hesitant. "Fancy a game of chess?"

"What? Since when have we played together?" Rachel snapped at me. What's her problem?

"I just thought….ok then. Bye." I replied and headed downstairs.

I headed into the kitchen, and found my mum sorting things. Sat in the back corner, strangely enough was one of these sad, forlorn looking people I had seen when first arriving. He was sat on a wooden box, hunched over, peeling potatoes. I wasn't really sure what to think, I edged slightly further away and closer to my mother. In a slightly hushed tone, I asked: "Mum…what is that farm place over there? Can I go and play there? There are children!"

She took a look over, and like Miss Emma, quietly gasped. I really don't know what is so shocking about this place.

"I don't think that's a good idea Blaine. The people in that farm aren't like us. You are too little to understand it all. If you're bored, you can sit in the sitting room with me and read one of your books." My mother suggested. I sighed and headed to the sitting room.

I sat and read with my mother for 3 days straight, it felt like 3 years though, it was so boring. Sam, Marley and Tina were probably playing tag or hide and seek and I was stuck indoors with nothing really that interesting to do. After the third day, I really couldn't take it anymore and took to the outdoors for a little bit of exploring. I was just about to head to the back gate when my mother saw me through the front window.

"Blaine! Where are you going?" she exclaimed, with concern.

"Exploring! It's boring indoors with you, no offence." I replied.

"I said you can't go there, it's dangerous, come inside!" she instructed.

As I was heading inside, I saw Rachel talking to some army man. Her face looked really different, like it was glowing, at least _she _was happy. Maybe this army man can help me.

"Excuse me, mister um, um…" I hesitantly asked.

"I'm Jesse, little boy. How can I help you?" he asked me, he seemed nice.

"I want a tyre." I questioned.

"What would you want a tyre for, silly? You can't drive!" Rachel inputted to the conversation.

"I want to make a swing. I have nothing to do, mum won't let me explore round the back!" I explained.

Jesse paused for a second and then shouted to a figure tending to the gardens. It was the potato man from earlier.

"You! Come here! Now!" Jesse shouted loudly and forcefully. The potato man came over as fast as he could.

"Take this young man to the shed and get him a tyre. Carry it where he wants and then get back to your work. Do you understand?" Jesse ordered. The potato man nodded.

I followed him to the shed.

"Excuse me, what is your name?" I politely asked.

"Hans. My name is Hans." He replied.

"Thank you for doing this for me Hans." I thanked him.

"It's fine. It's a complete world better than in the camp." He explained.

"Camp? What camp?" I asked. He didn't answer because he then said: "is this ok?" He rolled out a tyre. I nodded.

Hans helped me build a swing. It was the most fun I had in ages. Whilst swinging, I saw my mother and father arguing, I have no idea what about though. There is so much mystery here it is crazy.

Well that's chapter 2! Hope you liked it. Chapter 3 should hopefully be coming soon. Thanks again for reading, reviewing, favouriting, following, all that lovely stuff. If you like, follow me on twitter: odellcriss.


	3. Chapter 3

Ok then, here's the newest instalment of 'Beyond the Boundaries'. Sorry it's been quite a while since the last update, I just haven't got round to updating, other things have cropped up. A prewarning to this chapter: some of the language used is quite derogatory to a certain religion. None of the views expressed regarding that are mine, it's for the story only. If you find it offensive I am sorry.

Disclaimer: I don't own glee or the boy in the striped pyjamas!

Having the swing made life in this new house that little bit better. It's an improvement on sitting with my mum or being ignored by my sister. And my dad, well, I barely see him anymore; he's always in his office. Whilst swinging back and forth on my swing, my mind swung back to my old friends and how much I missed them. I was so lost in thought that I lost my balance on the swing and found myself tumbling forward and off the swing. I fell hard on the gravel beneath me, cutting my knee, the gravel felt like tiny little knives on my skin. I just lay there for a little while, slightly out of it. When I got my bearings back, I saw the potato man, Hans looking at me with concern.

"Would you like some help?" he asked.

I found his presence slightly intimidating, I have no idea why.

"Where's my mum?" I questioned him.

"She's gone out I think. Let me bandage that nasty cut up for you, you don't want it getting infected." Hans suggested.

I didn't really know what else to do, so I nodded and let him help me back inside. I was quite thankful for him to be honest.

He took me into the kitchen and got the first aid kit out of the cupboard. Not really sure completely as to what was going on, I asked: "Am I going to die? Can you please take me to a hospital?"

"You don't need a hospital." Hans assured me, whilst carefully twisting a bandage around my cut knee.

"How do you know? All you do is peel potatoes and fetch tyres!" I asked, quite bluntly.

Hans frowned, and then answered my question: "I'm a trained doctor. I was forced to peel potatoes and fetch tyres against my will."

"But why?" I inquired further.

"It really doesn't matter. All that matters right now is that you're ok and well." He stated.

"After a short pause, my mum walked into the kitchen with bags.

"Blaine what happened to you?" she asked me.

"I fell off my swing and cut my knee, but Hans fixed everything for me!" I happily explained.

I turned to where Hans had been stood, but he'd gone back to the corner, and was peeling potatoes. My mum looked at him with a peculiar look of concern.

"Go upstairs Blaine." My mum instructed.

As I was leaving, I heard my mum say thank you to Hans.

A few hours later, I was called down for dinner. It was the first time in a while that I'd properly seen my father. He spoke first: "So children. How do you like the new home?"

Rachel promptly replied: "I love it! Jesse's ever so nice!" I followed her response with: "I'm growing to like it; there are so many new thing everywhere, loads of new people too!" I took a short pause and then continued: "Speaking of new people, who are the people who wear pyjamas, in the farm, like Hans?"

When I asked that question, I noticed my mother and father sharing concerned looks. My father finally spoke, but avoided my question. "So Rachel, Blaine! You'll be going back to school soon, well, school will be coming to you. I have organised a teacher to come here, Mr Schuester to give you lessons once a week."

"Ooh that'll be good! I've surprisingly missed school!" Rachel exclaimed.

"Looking forward to it." I said with slightly less enthusiasm.

Our meal continued pretty normally and after it finished I headed upstairs to my room and fell asleep fairly quickly.

I woke up, reasonably early to partially cloudy skies. Miss Emma told me that the weather sometimes reflects the tone of the day, so I'm expecting today to be kind of sad, with something happy and good peeking out behind the sad stuff. I got dressed in a crisp white shirt with red shorts and a red bowtie to match, and headed downstairs for some breakfast.

"Good morning mother!" I politely greeted as I entered the dining room.

"Good morning Blaine!" she replied, putting a plate of eggs in front of me, and then continued to speak: "are you looking forward to school today?"

"I guess." I said with a neutral expression. I didn't have a real opinion on doing some learning; I suppose it's better than hanging around the house.

"As your dad said yesterday, you'll be taught by Mr William Schuester. He's supposed to be one of the best teachers Germany has to offer. He's to arrive very shortly, so eat up!" my mother explained. I followed instruction and swiftly ate my eggs and headed into the second living room, where Rachel was sat, seeming quite keen to learn.

"Hey Rach…" I greeted.

"Hello Blaine." She replied. I sat next to her and waited for Mr Schuester to arrive. After a short while, he did.

"Good morning children!" I'm Mr Schuester, Mr Schue for short. I'll be teaching you many different things, since you can't go to school." Mr Schuester introduced himself, seeming quite knowledgeable.

Our first lesson was called 'World Affairs." I expected this to be tied in a bit with History, learning about Kaiser Wilhelm's crazy schemes and the Schlieffen plan, but no. Mr Schuester's lessons were quite different.

"Ok then. What do you two know about the master race?" Mr Schuester asked. We had no idea whatsoever.

"It's people like us. Pureblood Germans." He explained, inferring we had no clue. This still left me confused. Why is one race the master of all the others? Surely all humans are equal? The lesson continued in a similar way, Mr Schue telling us about the 'Fuhrer' and 'ethnic cleansing'. I was so perplexed. He started to tell us about how horrid Jewish people are and that I should fear them. This was the strangest thing of all.

"Why are Jewish people so bad? They're just people. What have they done wrong?" I inquired. Surprisingly, Rachel answered my question. She clearly had full understanding of this weird world affairs class.

"Haven't you been listening Blaine? Jews are barely humans. They are bad, dangerous and inferior people, polluting Germany." She explained to me as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. The room went silent.

"Right ok then, that's enough for today. Rachel. Blaine. I'll see you next week." Mr Schue bid us farewell.

Rachel left the room shortly after him. I stayed put. The lesson had shaken me up a little bit, left me so confused. I needed to get out, let off some steam. I checked to see where my parents were. My dad was in his office, as per usual, and my mum appeared to be out so I took the opportunity to be adventurous and explore past the back gate. I tentatively pushed it open, and found a path, with many trees alongside it. I don't understand what's so bad about this. I continued down the path, and suddenly, the ground before me was divided, by a barbed wire. Lush green forestry turned to dry, dusty, desert-like terrain. I saw people on the other side, in the distance doing some sort of work. I continued to look at this strange area from my side of the wire and something halted my exploration. I saw a little boy sat on the floor.

Oooh cliffhanger! I hope you enjoyed this instalment and it was worth the wait! Any feedback is appreciated!

Follow me on twitter if you'd like: odellcriss

I also put this fic on tumblr so if you'd like to, follow me over there: livwholikestv

Thanks so much for reading!


End file.
